


Night out

by andiwould



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Pornathon 2013, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls asleep watching a movie with Arthur. Arthur knows exactly just how to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm yet to upload the last four fics I wrote for the pthon because I'm lazy like that, so this is kinda late. Thanks again to eeshbelle for betaing this. Written for the [2013 Merlin Pornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com)the week four: challenge 'Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts (Sleep Kink)'.
> 
> Also, this fic was, surprisingly, placed first in its group :)

Merlin wakes with a start, the sound of an explosion flooding his senses as well as a deep pressure on his groin area. He blearily blinks his eyes open and, as soon as he comes to himself, he realises he’s fucking fallen asleep whilst on his date with Arthur. He’s never been a fan of movies; he prefers reading, but that’s so fucking embarrassing nonetheless that he doesn’t even want to move so as not to draw attention to himself. He doesn't know what Arthur’s going to think of him now, Merlin doesn’t want Arthur believing he’s uninterested in him, god, he’s been wanting to have a chance with Arthur for ages, he can’t believe he’s fucking up now over a boring movie.

He sneaks a quick, sideways glance towards Arthur, who has his eyes glued to the large cinema screen, but his focus is elsewhere though. It’s only then that Merlin realises Arthur is fucking palming his cock through his jeans and he’s getting hard. 

He takes a deep breath, squirming slightly on his seat as Arthur’s hand cups him and strokes intently, thumbing up then down his length, sending a thrill down Merlin's spine. Obviously Arthur is paying as little attention to the movie as Merlin is, for which Merlin feels glad, and apparently he’s got other plans to spend the time they are here in if the gentle rub of his hand back and forth is anything to go by. 

When the teasing starts to get a bit unbearable and he just wants to fuck his hips into Arthur’s hand to feel more of the heat of it, he turns his face to his shoulder and lets out a shaky breath, looking at Arthur through half-lidded eyes and whispering, “Arthur.”

Arthur moves his head to the side to look at him in the eye in the darkness and then, somehow, manages to undo the button of Merlin’s jeans and pull the zip down so he can get his hand inside. 

Merlin can’t help feeling very aware of where they are and that there’s people around them, even if the room is pretty empty. He thinks he’s going to slip from the seat and onto the floor when Arthur’s fingers wrap around his dick, so he grabs at Arthur’s arm hard and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from doing any sort of embarrassing noise. 

“I can’t believe you were falling asleep,” Arthur says, leaning in closer to brush his lips over the shell of Merlin’s ear. “You chose the movie.”

 _Shit_ , Merlin thinks, _shit_. Of course Arthur would’ve noticed. “I wasn’t,” he tells him, trying to deny it. “I was just, um,” he breathes hard. “fuck. Um, resting my eyes for a second.”

Arthur hums, and then _squeezes_. 

“Shit, Arthur,” he says, louder than he had intended.

A girl in the row behind theirs makes a hushing noise at them, but Arthur ignores her and only shifts closer so their faces are almost touching. “You’re so wet,” he murmurs, his fingers sneaking under the waistband of Merlin's briefs shorts just so, enough to make him stuck in a breath. 

When Arthur's words register through his dazed brain, he wants to roll his eyes but it’s too much hard work right now, really. “Not a girl, y’know.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t wanna come in my pants so . . . you could— stop. Like, right now.” 

Arthur chuckles softly against his ear and the girls behind them make impatient noises. 

“I can stop,” Arthur whispers, his lips dragging along the underside of Merlin's jaw as he speaks. “But only if we leave right now and keep doing this at my place.”

Merlin can’t say he’s not excited at the idea, but he doesn’t want to seem too desperate; only he _is_ , so he closes the distance between them and slots his lips over Arthur’s a bit sloppily, and Arthur responds immediately, licking slowly his way inside Merlin’s mouth until Merlin sinks lower in his seat, feeling like he’s going to melt right there and then under Arthur's touches. 

When they pull back, Merlin smiles and with a huge grin, says, “Deal.”

 

_~the end._


End file.
